


A Better Life

by CherriOnTop



Series: Deaf!Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, Alpha Dean, Arguing, Braden is their son, Cochlear Implant, Deaf Braden, Deaf Castiel, Dean doesn't understand why Cas is mad, Doctors, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mad Castiel, Mated Destiel, Omega Castiel, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: A doctors visit about their son being deaf leads to an argument between mated Castiel and Dean, who don't see eye to eye on the situation at first.





	A Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for awhile now, but it's finally done. Thank you so much to my friend and editor, [Emi_theSassiestSousa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa) who helped me get this into shape!

Dean Winchester watched his mate of three years, Castiel, put their son to bed, tucking him gently into the crib and wrapping his blanket around him. The nearly one year old boy was already out like a light, settling easily into the crib. Despite the soft look on Castiel's face, Dean could see how tense his omega's shoulders were, and how rigid his back was. Dean knew it was his fault his mate was upset, but it didn't make it any easier when Castiel turned and his face went sour, shooting Dean a stink eye.

If Dean had a tail, he was positive that it would be between his legs right now as he backed out of the room and followed Castiel to the kitchen. It was nearly eight at night, but Castiel decided it was the perfect time to begin baking. Dean watched as the other man floated through the kitchen with an eerie calmness, setting out the sugar, the flour, and the vanilla extract. He didn't spare a glance at his mate, and if cut Dean deeply.

Carefully, Dean approached the omega, hoping his soothing scent would wash over his lover and provide comfort. He moved into the corner of Castiel's vision, then waved his hand gently out towards him. Castiel paused briefly, his eyes lifting from the ingredients to Dean, a frown etched deep in his face.

"We need to talk about today." Dean's hands moved slowly, relaxed, like it was no big deal. Despite his efforts, it seemed to have no effect on Castiel, who only huffed and turned back to what he was doing.

Dean gave a soft sigh, trying again to get Castiel's attention. Stubbornly, Castiel ignored him, mixing his ingredients together to form a dough. Dean waved another time, this time closer to Castiel's face, but his mate didn't seem to notice once again.

Frustrated, Dean turned away, scrubbing his fists over his eyes and counting to ten quietly. If he got mad, it would result in an outburst, and he didn't want to risk hurting Castiel with his words. He wasn't going to throw away years of therapy just to hurt his mate and make the issue worse.

After he was calmed down enough to keep his frustration tucked away, he turned back to his mate, watching Castiel roll out the dough on the counter. His eyes were trained on the rolling pin, and his face was still pinched and angry. Dean waved gently again towards the man he loved, only to get the silent treatment again. So Dean decided to approach it differently, setting one of his hands on Castiel's, bringing the rolling pin to a stop.

Finally, Castiel's eyes met Dean's, and Dean wanted to celebrate his success, but he tried to keep his face neutral. "Castiel." His fingers spelled the name slowly, followed by Castiel's name sign. Dean's hand cupped in a "C", bringing it from the bridge of his nose out towards Castiel. Dean had heard the story several times about his older brother, Gabriel, had given it to him because of all the staring he did growing up.

Castiel watched Dean sign, then turned back to his baking, hands not moving with Dean's in the way. "Cas." Dean tried again, letting his thumb rub over the back of Castiel's hand gently, to soothe him. "We have to talk about today. It's time." Dean expected Castiel to pull away, but he didn't move, his angry expression melting away slowly.

Finally, Castiel took his hands off the rolling pin, dislodging Dean's hand so he could respond to his mate. "I don't want to fight with you." 

His hands shook just slightly when he signed, and as soon as he finished, Dean takes them gently and kisses both of them, offering his lover a smile. Castiel gives him one back, an almost sad smile that makes Dean's heart ache.

"Then let's not fight. We are two adults and we can talk about this like rational people." Dean insists once he lets go of Castiel's hands. The omega takes a deep breath, but he nods, giving Dean a tight smile.

"Okay."

"So Braden is deaf," Dean starts, hands steady. "Just like you. No big deal, we both know ASL, so it's not like we are going to struggle with this. He's in a loving home, because I know we both love him more than anything. We don't have any money issues. I don't understand what the big deal was, Cas, why you got so upset earlier."

The effect is almost immediate, Castiel's face turning hard and angry in the blink of an eye. Dean wants to step back and apologize, but he knows they have to talk about this, because his mate is clearly upset and Dean just wants to fix whatever is wrong. "It's not our son being deaf that upsets me, Dean, it's you. And the stupid doctor. You wouldn't understand."

He turns abruptly away from his alpha, and Dean grabs onto his arm, right at the elbow, to keep him from shutting Dean out. "Okay, okay, then help me understand," he begged, letting go of Castiel slowly, when he was sure the other wasn't going to turn away again.

And just like Dean had busted open a dam, Castiel lost it, exploding on his mate.

"He's deaf, Dean, and so am I. You don't seem to pity me or wish I were different than I am, so why is it different with him?" Dean raised his hands to respond, but Castiel didn't give him a chance. "You wish he were hearing, that he wasn't disabled. I can't think of a single reason why you would think that, but maybe it's because you don't want to be saddled with two deaf people. Maybe you're scared that it's going to be too much work. Maybe you don't want people to pity you for having to put up with us.

"You're telling me that our son being deaf is something you wish you could change. That he's not perfect just the way he is. What kind of message does that send to Braden? That his dad wishes he weren't deaf? He would feel ashamed of who he is, and I refuse to let my son think he's not good enough, even for a second."

There are tears in Castiel's eyes, and his chest is heaving with his frantic breathing, and it breaks Dean's heart. Dean signs his mate's name sign, then pulls him into his arms, letting the omega cry into his shoulder. Dean's heart breaks all over again, and all he wants to do is fix this so his lover doesn't have to shed another tear.

Finally, when Castiel seems stable enough, Dean pulls back and cups Castiel's face, pressing kisses to his wet cheeks. "Castiel, you've got it all wrong." Dean gives the omega a small smile, trying to make his scent comforting, so Castiel will calm down. "Of course you and Braden are perfect just the way you are. I don't give a shit what other people say about the two of you, or whether they will pity me. Because I have an amazingly sweet mate, and a beautiful little boy who I love so much. There isn't a thing I would change about you."

Castiel wiped at his cheeks with closed fists, looking close to tears still. "But when we were in the office, you talked to the doctor about getting him a cochlear."

"Of course. Braden is eligible for a cochlear, why wouldn't I want that for him? Castiel, you've been through so much. Struggled so much. Between your parents refusing to learn ASL and sending you into speech therapy and hearing schools. I mean, you've had a hard time figuring out who you are and where you fit in with other people. I've watched how other people have treated you and heard what they say behind your back. Like you're less than a hearing person. And I think you're perfect the way you are, but why wouldn't I do everything I could to make sure my son doesn't have to face the same struggles you did? I don't want him to be treated differently, or for people to pity my son and tell him he doesn't belong. Cas, I don't want him to go through the same things you did. I want a better life for him."

Castiel's face scrunched back into anger, and he turned away from Dean for a moment, composing himself. Dean wanted to reach out and touch him, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation. He needed to let Castiel get a clear head so they wouldn't lash out at each other and make things worse.

"I went through a lot of hardships, Dean, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Being Deaf is a huge part of who I am. It always will be. I am not ashamed of who I am or what I've been through, and I wouldn't throw it away for the chance to be hearing. I don't want my son to go through the hate that I faced, of course, but if we give him a cochlear, he's going to resent that part of him that is deaf. We would be teaching him that it's okay to change who you are in order to fit in. I don't want him to wish he were always hearing instead of being deaf. I don't want him to think that I being like me is something terrible.

"Dean, I know it's hard for you to imagine being Deaf, especially as something that I would want, but it's how it is. I love being Deaf, and there is nothing I would give to be hearing. Even if Braden gets a cochlear, he's still going to be deaf when it's off. I want him to be part of this community, and to learn that who he was born is okay. That there's nothing he needs to be ashamed of, despite what kids say. You know how great this community is, and we will do what's right for him. What's best. We will send him to Deaf schools, and we will teach him ASL. He can have a wonderful life as a Deaf person and be proud of himself and the community. All the cochlear does for him is take away who he is--his identity."

Dean watched Castiel sign dumbfounded, unable to come up with an appropriate response. And what could he say? He had never thought about it that way before, and he suddenly understood why Castiel had been so upset.

"Okay," Dean signed slowly, taking Castiel into his arms. He hugged his mate tightly, kissing his forehead. Castiel held on almost painfully tight, and Dean could feel tears on his neck. It broke his heart, but he didn't let go of his lover until Castiel pulled away.

"I know he's going to face more struggles as a Deaf person than one with a cochlear implant,” Castiel started, hesitating only a moment to wipe away his tears before he continued his sentence. “But I want to give him the life I didn't have. The good one I missed out on. We can give him the life he deserves without teaching him to hate being Deaf."

Dean nodded, cupping Castiel's face in his hands. He smiled at the omega, pleased when he could smell Castiel's content scent in his nose. Dean softly pressed his lips to Castiel's, and the omega gripped his shirt in both hands, hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Dean wished that the omega didn't feel like he had to grab that hard, but he didn't mind offering whatever comfort that his mate needed.

When they pulled away, Dean stroked Castiel's hair back from his face, smiling at his lover. "So no cochlear implant. We'll raise him right, in a good home. He's going to be okay," he promised Castiel, kissing the tip of the omega's nose, delighted by the way Castiel's face scrunched up. "And you know the best part about Braden growing up Deaf?" Dean asked, not giving Castiel a chance to answer. "He can't hear us having sex." He picked Castiel up and tossed him over his shoulder, earning a startled squeal as Dean carried him to the bedroom, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on real events that happen every day. Hearing people are constantly trying to push cochlear implants on Deaf children in order to make them "normal" without thinking about what's best for the child. They are taking away a rich and vibrant community from a child instead of opening their eyes to the possibilities of what their child can gain from being deaf. 
> 
> I wanted to write this story because many people take on Dean's thinking, where they don't even realize that they're harming their child. They think what they are doing is best because their child will have an easier life. But this isn't the case. Children should not have cochlear implants because when the cochlear is off, they are still deaf, and nothing is going to change that. 
> 
> I don't know if this story will change people's minds, but I hope it does. And if not, then I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! 
> 
> I do things on [tumblr](https://cherriontopx.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
